Love's Lost
by LEJPFreak
Summary: James finds Lily kissing her exboyfriend, and breaks up with her, even though she didn't kiss him, he kissed her.


**A/N **So! This is a completely new story, well obviously but whatever! It's really different from my normal style and both of my other stories. Wow! I never realized how hard it is to update stories, so hang in there for my other stories, updates will come, and hopefully soon! So im sure u want to start reading this, so here you go, and I hope you like it!

"How could you do this to me Lily?" James cried. "I love you, and how do you show me your feelings? You go off snogging your ex-boyfriend. I guess I'm just not good enough for the perfect Lily Evans", James yelled tears starting to form in his hazel eyes.

"Listen to me James! I did not kiss Jeremy!" Lily said, putting her hands on James's shoulders. "Don't touch me Evans", James spat, and then stomped off to his dormitory. Lily stood there paralyzed by what had just happened.

"Prongs, get up!" yelled Sirius, completely oblivious that James and Lily had split up. "I don't want to" murmured James.

"But its time for breakfast! And you need food to win that!! Quiddich match this afternoon!" yelled Sirius. "I don't feel like eating, and I don't feel like laying Quiddich", James said.

Sirius stopped tugging at James's pillow and gaped. Sirius closed his mouth, only to let it drop open again. "Moony! Moony! Moony!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.

When Remus still didn't wake up, he threw a pillow at his face. "What?" Remus asked groggily. "P-P-P-Prongs d-d-didn't want t-to EAT!!!!" Sirius stuttered.

Remus looked at James "Maybe Lily knows what's going on". Remus then left the astounded Sirius to deal with James, while he went and found Lily.

He looked around the common room, and was about to go try the girls dormitory when he heard a sob coming from the couch. Remus turned around and saw a girl with fiery red hair curled up in a ball crying.

"Lily, whats wrong?" Remus asked, concerned. "He….b-broke…up…with…meeee!" Lily said in between sobs. "Why?" Remus asked, wondering why James would ever break up with the girl he tried so hard to get for the past seven years.

"He saw Jeremy k-k-kissing me, and th-thought that I was k-kissing him!" Lily cried. "And you weren't?" Remus asked. As soon as the words came out, he wished he hadn't said them. Lily immediately stopped her sobbs, and glared at him. Remus grimaced.

"Of course not!!" Lily yelled, resuming her previous crying. "Maybe if you tried to talk to James about it, he would understand" Remus said consolingly.

"I did try! But he wouldn't listen!" Lily said, starting to not cry as much. "Well maybe if you try again he'll be more reasona"-

"More reasonable?" Lily said, with a hint of hysteria in her voice. "You think he'll be _more_ reasonable after being able to think through what he saw?

"Well I was just"- Remus started to say but was once again cut off by Lily's fiery temper.

"After he's been able to replay the image of me and Jeremy…" Lily couldn't bring herself to say the word. "Noo, I don't think he'll be more reasonable! In fact, I think he'll be even worse!" Lily yelled, her voice cracking in the end.

For the first time that morning, Remus got a proper look at Lily. Her hair was a mess, and the muggle eye makeup she was wearing on her now puffy eyes was smared all the way down to her bright red nose that she had obviously been blowing.

"Oh Lily! I'm so sorry", Remus said sympathetically, opening his arms and pulling Lily in for a hug. Lily, in response, started sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"It will be alright" Remus consoled her. "Don't worry".

"Padfoot, pass the pumpkin juice, will you?" James asked Sirius, who looked shocked to see James recover so quickly. However he did see James sneek a look at Lily, who sadly, was the complete oppisite of James.

Lily had dark circles under her eyes, and even though she had cleaned up slightly from earlier that morning, she still looked just as bad.

"You know James, you don't have to hide your feelings", Remus said, putting his hand on James's shoulder. "What do you mean? I was the one who broke up with her right? Why would I be upset? James said defensivly. None of them spoke, and an akward silence filled the air between them. That silence was broken however by Jeremy's loud voice not too far away.

"You know, there's a hogsmeade trip coming up, you want to come right? You know, now that Potter's out of the way."

"For your information," Lily said "James would still be wigh me if it weren't for you, and if I can help it, he will be with me again soon," Lily said, as she turned to leave the Great Hall.

"Then what was that kiss about, huh?" Jeremy said, loud enough for others to hear.

Heads turned, and Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "That kiss" she snarled "was an accident".

"An accident eh? Jeremy said, apparently amused. "Sure didn't seem that way to"—

Jeremy never did get to finish his sentence, for he flew backwards, and landed on the hard, cold floor of the Great Hall.

Lily turned on her heel, ignoring the yells and cries for her to stop. She had to get James Potter back.

**A/N: **Please review! I hope you liked it, and for those of you who are still awaiting the next installment of my other stories, I am sooo sorry! I haven't given up on them, I just sort of have writers block, and tons of other things. I really hope to continue them, and hopefully I'll have more chances to write soon! Soo don't give up on me plz! Thank you so much!! 

-Holly


End file.
